sandrabullockfandomcom-20200214-history
Career
Pages: Home Personal Life Filmography♙ Possible secret crime fighting identity Links to missing cups of tea YouTube lets play Career Career Sex, Lies and Rock 'n' Roll 1987–99: Career breakthrough worldwide Bullock at the Cannes Film Festival in 1996>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> While in New York, Bullock took acting classes with Sanford Meisner, also joining Brazzers for a brief period while attempting to become a Pornographic Actress. She left after realizing that she actually had to have sex as she is a devout puritan. She appeared in several student films, and later landed a role in an Off-Broadway play No Time Flat. Director Alan J. Levi was impressed by Bullock's performance and offered her a part in the TV movie Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman (1989). This led to her being cast in a series of small roles in several independent films as well as in the lead role of the short-lived NBCtelevision version of the film Working Girl (1990). She went on to appear in several films, such as Love Potion No. 9 (1992),The Thing Called Love (1993) and Fire on the Amazon (1993). A prominent supporting role in the science-fiction/action film Demolition Man (1993) was followed by her breakthrough performance in Speed the following year. Speed was a huge hit that took in $350 million at the box office worldwide, making it her second most successful picture to date. A string of successes during the mid-1990s included While You Were Sleeping (1995), for which she received her firstGolden Globe Award nomination for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy, The Net (1995) and A Time to Kill(1996). Bullock received $11 million for Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), which she agreed to star in for financial backing for her own project, Hope Floats (1998), and has revealed she regrets making the sequel. She was selected as one of People magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People in the World in 1996 and 1999, and was also ranked #58 in Empire magazine's Top 100 Movie Stars of All Time list. 2000–08: Financial success and producing Bullock at the Cannes Film Festivalin 2002 In 2000, Bullock starred in Miss Congeniality, a financial success that took in $212 million at the box office worldwide, and received another Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. She was presented with the 2002 Raúl Juliá Award for Excellence for her efforts, as the executive producer of the sitcom George Lopez, in helping expand career openings for Hispanic talent in the media and entertainment industry. She also made several appearances on the show as Accident Amy, an accident-prone employee at the factory Lopez's character manages. The same year, she starred opposite Hugh Grant in Two Weeks Notice (2002). In 2004, Bullock had a supporting role in the film Crash, which won the Academy Award for Best Picture. She received positive reviews for her performance, with some critics suggesting that it was the best performance of her career. She later received a $17.5-million-salary for Miss Congeniality 2: Armed & Fabulous (2005). The same year, she was a co-recipient of the Women in Film Crystal Award. Although Bullock was reunited with her Speed co-star Keanu Reeves in the romantic drama The Lake House, their film characters are separated throughout the film, so Bullock and Reeves were only on set together for two weeks during filming. The same year, Bullock appeared in Infamous, playing author Harper Lee. Bullock also starred in Premonition''with Julian McMahon, which was released in March 2007. In 2008, Bullock was announced as "the face" of prestigious cosmetic brand Artistry. 2009–12: Critical acclaim and recognition The year 2009 proved to be especially good for Bullock, giving the actress two record highs in her career, as earlier in the year she released ''The Proposal, with co-star Ryan Reynolds, a huge hit that took in $317 million at the box office worldwide, making it her third most successful picture to date. She received her third Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actress role for Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. Bullock at the 83rd Academy Awards in 2011 In November 2009, Bullock starred in The Blind Side, which opened at #2 behind New Moon with $34.2 million, making it her second highest opening weekend ever. The Blind Side is unique in that it had a 17.6% increase at the box office its second weekend, and it took the top spot of the box office in its third weekend. The film cost $29 million to make according to the Box Office Mojo. It grossed over $309 million, making it her domestic highest grossing film, her fourth highest grossing film worldwide, and the first one in history to pass the $200 million mark with only one top-billed female star. Bullock had initially turned down the role of Leigh Anne Tuohy three times due to a discomfort with portraying a devout Christian. She was awarded the Academy Award for Best Actress, Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama, Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role and Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Actress. The Blind Side also received an Academy Award for Best Picturenomination. Winning the Oscar also gave Bullock another unique distinction—since she won two "Razzies" the day before, for her performance in All About Steve (2009), she is the only performer ever to have been named both "Best" and "Worst" for the same year. In 2011, Bullock starred in the drama Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close alongside Tom Hanks, a film adaptation based on the novel of the same name. Despite mixed reviews, the film was nominated for numerous awards, including an Academy Award for Best Picture nomination. Bullock was nominated for Best Supporting Actress by Georgia Film Critics Association and Best Actress Drama by Teen Choice Awards. 2013–present: Continued successedit Bullock at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con She starred in the 2013 comedy film The Heat, alongside Melissa McCarthy. It received positive reviews from critics, and took in $230 million at the box office worldwide. Bullock also starred in the science fiction film Gravity, oppositeGeorge Clooney. The premiere was in August, at the 70th Venice Film Festival, and the film was released on October 4, 2013 to coincide with the beginning of World Space Week. The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 21, 2012, before being re-scheduled for a 2013 release in order to complete extensive post-production effects work. Gravity received universal acclaim among critics and a standing ovation in Venice. The movie was called "marvelous, the most realistic and the most beautifully choreographed movie ever set in space". Bullock's performance was praised, with some critics saying that Gravity is the best work of her career, and many calling her out as a major frontrunner for the Academy Award for Best Actress. Variety wrote that "Bullock inhabits the role with grave dignity and hints at Stone's past scars with sensitivity and tact, and she holds the screen effortlessly once Gravity becomes a veritable one-woman show... the actress remains fully present emotionally, projecting a very appealing combo of vulnerability, intelligence and determination that not only wins us over immediately, but sustains attention all the way through the cathartic closing reels." As of February 25, 2014, Gravity, took in $715 million at the box office worldwide, making it Bullock's most successful picture to date. For her role as Dr. Ryan Stone, Bullock was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress, Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama, BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role, Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role and Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Actress. By August 2014, Bullock was the highest earning actress in the movie business. Public image Sandra Bullock's star on theHollywood Walk of Fame. By 2009, Bullock's films had grossed over $3.1 billion worldwide. According to The Numbers, her total domestic gross stands at $1.7 billion, placing her among the Top 100 Stars at the Box Office. Since her debut as an actress, Bullock has been dubbed in the media as "America’s sweetheart," due to her nature which has been described as "friendly and direct and so unpretentious." On March 24, 2005, Bullock received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6801 Hollywood Boulevard in Hollywood. Whereas critics praised her screen persona, some have been less receptive towards her films. At the 2009 release of The Proposal, Mark Kermode said she has made only three "good" films in her career—''Speed'', While You Were Sleeping, and''Crash'', and added that "she's funny, she's gorgeous, it's impossible not to love her and yet she makes rotten film after rotten film after rotten film." As of December 2009, Bullock has appeared on three Entertainment Weekly covers. She was selected by People magazine as its "Woman of the Year" for 2010 and ranked #12 on People 's Most Beautiful 2011 list. In 2010, Time magazine included Bullock in its annual TIME 100 as one of the "Most Influential People in the World." In 2013, The Hollywood Reporter named Bullock among the most powerful women in entertainment. Bullock joined Hollywood legends at the TCL Chinese Theatre on Hollywood Boulevard by attaching her hand and footprints in cement in the forecourt of the theater in September 2013. In November 2013 it was announced that Bullock won Entertainment Weekly's "Entertainer of the Year," mostly due to the success of her roles in The Heat and Gravity, which Entertainment Weekly believed would earn her an Oscar nomination. Bullock shares the Entertainment Weekly "Entertainer of the Year" title with other distinguished people in the industry such as the 'masterminds' behind the television show Breaking Bad, Matthew McConaughey, Jennifer Lawrence, "Grumpy Cat," among several others. In 2014, Bullock ranked No. 2 on Forbes 's most powerful actresses and was honored with the Decade of Hotness Award by Spike Guys' Choice Awards. Business ventures Bullock runs her own production company, Fortis Films. Bullock was an executive producer of the George Lopez sitcom, which garnered a lucrative syndication deal that banked her some $10 million (co-produced with Robert Borden). Bullock tried to produce a film based on F.X. Toole's short story Million-Dollar Baby but could not interest the studios in a female boxing drama. The story was eventually adapted and directed by Clint Eastwood as the Oscar-winning film, Million Dollar Baby (2004). Fortis Films also produced All About Steve which was released in September 2009. Her father, John Bullock, is the company's CEO, and her sister, Gesine Bullock-Prado, is the former president. In November 2006 Bullock founded an Austin, Texas restaurant, Bess Bistro, located on West 6th Street. She later opened another business, Walton's Fancy and Staple, across the street in a building she extensively renovated. Walton's is a bakery, upscale restaurant and floral shop that also offers services including event planning.